Aoi chan's perfect match!
by Mandaaa-chieatssweets
Summary: The freakishly strong woman was in love with the perverted alien. Then who was right for Aoi? Who would except him for who he was? AoixOC
1. How cake brought the two together!

Aoi stared at his reflection in the mirror. He stared and stared. This was who he was. He was the boy who wore frilly dresses and a blonde, curly, long haired wig. Any one who didn't know him would think he was a really cute girl. But a lot of people wouldn't except the real him once they knew he was a boy. Even his own father turned him out more than once. Everyone at school laughed at him. The girl who did except was different than most girls. She had terrible fashion sense, not a bit of femininity, and was as strong as three men. He'd never admit it to himself but he was more than a little into her. But that freakish woman was in love with a pheromone alien. Aoi figured he had no place in her heart, and according to him, he didn't want one. Every now and then he realized he was lying to himself but a second later he would deny himself again. But if that woman was made for someone else, would any other girl ever except him the way she did? And would he except that girl? More than he knew….

X-X-X

Aoi was window shopping at the mall when he saw her. A small junior high girl with short blonde hair wearing her uniform. Aoi was completely taken back when the girl came over to him. Her face was almost in his and she seemed to be observing him.

"W-what are you doing?" He growled shakily. He noticed the girl was kind of cute but her hair was a mess and her uniform was a tad to big for her. The skirt hung to her knees and the shirt was a long sleeve sailor style. But the sleeves covered all but her fingers and fit like a jersey on her small torso. She observed him a second longer. She lifted a piece of Aoi's newest dress and closely observed that. Then she looked at a piece of the hair. Aoi was almost getting annoyed and then she stepped back and looked up at him.

"Eat cake with me tomorrow." She pouted a bit embarrassed. Aoi wasn't expecting that.

"I have things to do." He looked away and crossed his arms.

"Great! I'll meet you back here!" She turned and ran away almost tripping on her shoes that also seemed a little big for her.

"W-wait! I said no!" Aoi was flustered but she was gone around a corner. Aoi sulked home.

X-X-X

Before he went home he stopped at his aunt's café, 'Maid Latte'. As he walked in the back door he collide with a pile of boxes as they toppled over they revealed Misaki, a maid and the freakishly strong girl. Aoi got up rubbing the bump on his head. And looked down at the girl who was also rubbing her head.

"Misaki-chi! Watch where your going!" She looked up at him and blinked surprised.

"Aoi-Chan? What are you doing here?"

"Hmph! I can come when I want." He looked around. "That man isn't here?"

"Huh? You mean Usui? He's in the kitchen actually working for once." She got up and brushed off her apron. Then a tall handsome boy slipped in from behind Misaki.

"For once? I always work hard." He smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder. He was so close to Misaki she blushed as she looked up at him. Aoi made a disgusted face.

"Repulsive…" He mumbled as he walked past them to where he saw his aunt.

"Oi, Satsuki. Shouldn't some of your staff over there actually be working?" He put his hands on his hips.

"Ohh , it's fine they can have they're break together." She flapped her hand as if brushing away the thought. Aoi sighed. He fixed his dress and plopped down in a chair. He leaned over and held up his head with his hands. He looked bored and a little distraught. Suddenly every Maid besides Misaki was crowding around him.

"Such a distraught look," Started Erika.

"Could it be love troubles?" Honoka smirked with a devious look in her eyes.

"Oooh! Oh love! Aoi's in love!" Satsuki spun around with glee. She was off in her own fantasy world.

"What! I-It's nothing like that!" Aoi shouted and turned red.

"Your face says other wise." Misaki had come over and was pulling at his cheek. He smacked her hand away and looked at Usui standing in the corner against the wall oblivious to the conversation.

"Well, it's not." He crossed his arms.

"Then what's wrong?" Subaru asked with her hands on her hips.

"I'm confused about something…." He was reluctant to tell these weirdoes anything.

"Like what?" Erika asked. Aoi looked around at every one anxiously waiting for his answer. Even Usui was looking his way now.

"I met a weird girl…." He was still being stubborn.

"And…..?" All the girls said in unison.

"She told me to eat cake with her tomorrow." He rested his head in his hand again.

"So go." Misaki spoke up first. He sat up and looked at her surprised.

"But!"

"There's no buts about it." Started Honoka " Obviously if you are still thinking about what this girl said you must like her a little and I bet you agreed to it. So don't be a bastard and let that poor girl down." A dark aura was looming over Honoka. Every one in the room was shivering with fear. Then Honoka brightened up. "So go eat cake with her! Kay?" She grinned.

"But, what if she doesn't know I'm a boy?"

"Then tell her." Misaki said.

"Maybe I shouldn't go.." Honoka got in his face.

"You don't have school tomorrow so you'll probably just slack off around here anyway. So don't be a fool and stop being so selfish. Go with her." Honoka had gone dark again.

"Black… Honoka… so scary…" Satsuki shook. Everyone else in the room nodded in agreement.

X-X-X

Aoi stood tapping his foot impatiently. It was past noon. Where was she? Aoi had on a short sleeved plaid Lolita dress and a headpiece that matched. Then someone tapped his shoulder behind him. He turned around and saw the girl. She had her same messy hair but she was wearing everyday clothes. She wore khaki cargo shorts. Obviously made for boys. Her shirt was a jersey. It said 'food makes me happy' with a picture of a smiling sushi roll. She even wore boy's sneakers. She was out of breath and panting.

"I'm sorry I was late! I had to run here!"

"It's okay," He took her hand and pulled her toward the cake shop. She blushed because he was holding her hand.

"I'm Rin. What are you called?"

"Aoi-sama!" He didn't look back at her.

"Okay Aa-kun!" She grinned.

"I said Aoi-sama!" He stopped and barked back at her. Then stopped. "Wait, did you say kun?"

"Well you are a boy, right Aa-kun?" She giggled. And then stopped and got a scared look on her face. "You are a boy right! Cause, cause! That would be really embarrassing if you weren't!" She was flapping her arms around flustered. Aoi just looked down and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She stopped and pouted.

"Nothing. C'mon!" He went back to pulling her toward the cake shop.

X-X-X

At the cake shop. Rin had ordered almost half the menu. And was done eating half of it while Aoi finished his first three bites of one piece of cake. Aoi just stared in wonder as she inhaled everything in front of her.

"You expect me to pay for all of that!" Aoi growled angrily at her.

"I don't have much money on me, Aa-kun." She looked so sad.

"Fine I'll pay for you! But wipe that frosting off your face!"

After they had paid and left the shop they went to the park and sat down on a bench.

"Ahhh." Rin patted her stomach satisfied with a full tummy.

"Why did you want me to go eat cake with you?" Aoi asked.

"I've never gone to eat cake like other girls." she looked up at the blue sky.

"So why go with me?"

"Aa-kun looked like the type to like cake. And he was a boy. Girls don't really like me much.."

"Oh yeah. Why's that?"

"Most girls say I'm unrefined. They say I can be pushy, really clumsy, eat like a pig, and when I get mad they say I'm aggressive. And I guess fashion means a lot to girls."

"Well, don't I look like fashion means a lot to me? Better yet Don't I look like a girl?" Aoi raised an eye brow.

"Your cute like a girl but something about you just said you were a boy." She put her finger to her chin in thought. Aoi sighed.

"So you wanted to be a little more feminine?"

"I guess…"

"Alright meet me here tomorrow." Aoi got up and walked away.

X-X-X

As promised Rin met Aoi right after school. She was late again and this time she was in the middle of eating from a box of doughnuts.

"Your late again." Aoi had his hands on his hips and was tapping his foot impatiently. The girl just looked at him dumbstruck. He had on no wig and wore his boy's school uniform.

"Aa-kun's a boy?" She tilted her head.

"Well obviously! I thought we already discussed this!" He grew annoyed.

"I know, I know! I'm just teasing." Rin smiled. Aoi just sighed and pulled out a parcel from behind him on the bench. He handed it to the girl. She tore it open and found a pink frilly dress.

"You can go put it on in the bathroom, now get going." He pushed her towards the bathrooms. Aoi waited for a while. When she finally came out she looked adorable and the dress was a perfect fit.

"I made the sleeves a little longer because I thought you might like that." The girl twirled around looking down at the dress.

"Aa-kun made this?"

"Yeah." He grunted. He then had her sit down on the bench and he pulled off her socks and shoes and switched them with his own white knee socks and a pair of pink Mary Janes. Then he pulled out a brush and stood behind her brushing her hair. All the people who passed by them couldn't help but admire how cute they looked together. Aoi had noticed but Rin seemed to be off in her own little world. When Aoi had finished Rin was no longer a sloppy school girl but a Lolita idol. Every where the two went Rin was admired. Aoi was even proud of his work. Then her outfit must've drawn to much attention to them because when Aoi went into a store real quick, and she stood outside, a few high school boys came over.

"Hey cutie why don't you hang with us instead of that loser?" They crowded around her and from inside the store Aoi could see what was happening. He ran out and threw a sticky bun he'd just bought at one of their heads.

"Hey leave her alone!" The guys all turned toward Aoi. At that moment Rin swung at all three of them with just her fist and knocked them all down. She brushed of her hands and sighed. Aoi just looked at her amazed. She didn't seem to notice and instead grabbed Aoi's hand and pulled him down the street.

"C'mon Aa-kun!" Aoi just followed along being pulled by her hand. He thought about how she was super strong just like Misaki. Who was this girl? Why did she take an interest in Aoi? Then the girl stopped and turned around.

"What's wrong?" Aoi asked.

"I don't know where I'm going." Aoi sighed.

X-X-X

Aoi brought Rin to Maid Latte. As they walked in all of the men in the shop ogled at Rin. Aoi as if to mark his territory pulled her close to him. The other men as if by animal instinct got the hint. Rin and Aoi both blushed when they realized how close they were. Then Misaki came.

"Welcome back." She smiled.

"Are you gonna seat us or what?" Aoi looked away from Misaki's happy smile.

"Of course." And she guided them to a table in the corner. Rin looked anxiously at the menu and wanted numerous things. Aoi had her cut down her list a bit and they ordered. Aoi noticed every time a maid walked by they would either observe them or wink at Aoi. Rin was so happy just eating all the foods that Aoi just had to smile at how innocent and naïve she seemed. Rin stopped eating.

"What's wrong?" Aoi asked her.

"Aa-kun? Can I have a bite of your omelet?"

"Huh? I-I guess…." He sliced off a piece of omelet with his fork and fed it to Rin while holding his hand beneath her chin so no food would drop. He noticed the entire staff of Maid Latte was watching them at that moment. Satsuki was flowing with excitement.

"It's…sooo MOE!" She held her face in her hands and squealed. The other girls were also admiring how cute they looked. Rin still was oblivious to what was going on and was back to happily eating her food. Aoi just sighed, got up, and pushed the wall of maids into the back room.

"What are you fools doing?" Satsuki didn't hear him for she was off fantasizing. Honoka and Erika rested their elbows on his shoulders.

"You caught a cute one," Erika started.

"She's so cute all of our customers can't keep their eyes off her." Honoka had gone dark and seemed angry almost.

"It's really cute how she calls you Aa-kun." Misaki pointed out as she headed back out to the hall to work.

"Well then I better get back to her." Aoi broke away from Honoka and Erika and walked out to the main hall. He noticed Rin talking to Usui and she was smiling and feeling his arm. She saw Aoi.

"Hey Aa-kun! Come feel this guy's muscles they're amazing!" She laughed. Aoi wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back.

"That guy's dangerous, Rin chi." Usui had walked away and Aoi just glared back at him until he realized he was still holding Rin from behind. He let go and sat back down at their table embarrassed. Rin had finished her food and was looking at him like a puppy. She wanted some of his too. And so after a big sigh Aoi fed Rin what was left of his cake.

"If you really are so unrefined, how did you end up so?" He asked between bites.

"I only have brothers and my Dad, When I was little my mom died. My dad took up all the house work and cooking and I just grew up like my brothers did." She said between bites. Aoi looked sad. She told him something so personal.

"Why does Aa-kun wear girl clothes?"

"Because I only like cute and pretty stuff." Aoi grunted. He looked at Rin who was on the brink of tears.

"Is Aa-kun trying to say he doesn't like me because I'm not cute?"

"Wha-? No! I just meant that's why-"

"Okay good!" She smiled and went back to having Aoi feed her.

"Your really something." Aoi smiled at her. But Rin was off in her own world happily eating and didn't hear him.

X-X-X

I don't own Maid-sama or any original characters, just Rin-chan ^^ Please R&R ;3


	2. Student council president?

Aoi walked the halls towards his classroom. He was late but he didn't care. He had been doing promotional pictures that morning. He decided he needed to spice up his net idol website a bit more. He walked past the student council room and someone came out. Aoi couldn't believe his eyes.

"R-Rin-chi?" Rin noticed him and tackle hugged him.

"Aa-kun!" She nuzzled her head into his chest. "Your late for second period Aa-kun!"

"I know that…. But what are you doing here?"

"I go to school here silly." She laughed innocently.

"But that uniform…" Aoi looked her up and down. He could clearly see the difference between her crème and black uniform and the girls at his school's blue and white uniform.

"The principle lets me wear this one because I never got one for this school." She said as if he already knew that.

"Oh… I see. I've never seen you around before."

"That's cause' Aa-kun is always skipping class!" She laughed.

"What were you doing in the student council room?"

"I'm the student council president!" She said proudly.

"Y-you!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised Aa-kun didn't already know." She pouted.

"How did you become the student council president?"

X-X-X

That was the only time Aoi saw Rin all day. She was a third year so all her classes were different. Aoi couldn't understand how he didn't figure out they went to the same school and especially that she was the student council president. That explains why she was always there waiting at the gate of the school for him everyday. He had never asked where she went to school. He just walked her home or said he couldn't that day.

At Maid Latte he pondered this over a glass of orange soda. He twirled a hair of his famous wig. And was oblivious to everything that was happening around him. He didn't even notice Misaki and Satsuki trying to get his attention.

"Aoi-chan!" They both were waving their hands frantically.

"Huh? W-what do you two want?"

"How are things going with Rin-chan?" Satsuki squirmed with excitement.

"I found out she goes to my school." Aoi looked distant.

"Eh? Really?" Satsuki and Misaki were shocked.

"How did you know not know something so important about your love interest?" Satsuki was disappointed.

"Love interest? Its! Its not like that!"

"Whatever you say." Satsuki was still disappointed. Aoi calmed down.

"She's even the student council president."

"Eh? Then she's surely a catch!" Misaki said proudly.

"But that's what I don't understand. How did she become president? She's a gluten, very lazy, and way stubborn. And if all the girls don't like her how'd she get voted for? She isn't at all someone I'd expect to be a president."

"That's such a nice way to talk about your friend." Misaki and Satsuki sweat dropped. Then Aoi's cell phone started ringing. He pulled the pink device out of his pocket and stared at the screen wide eyed. It showed Rin's number.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Misaki pulled at his cheek.

"O-of course!" He broke away and flipped open his phone.

"H-hello?"

"Aa-kun?"

"What?"

"Are you in girl mode?"

"What?"

"You have your girl voice on."

"Oh. Is that all you called for?"

"N-no! I got free tickets to the amusement park! And I want Aa-kun to go with me!"

"I- don't know…."

"Please go Aa-kun! I'll never ask for anything ever again!"

"That's what you said when I bought you that food from the convenient store." Aoi was skeptical.

"So you'll go? Okay meet me at the school tomorrow!" And she hung up.

X-X-X

Kind of boring T.T B-but Momo-chi promises next chapter will be good!


	3. Ferris wheels, Prizes, and fun!

Aoi once again was waiting for a late Rin. He looked up at the huge clock on the front of their school. It read 12:26 pm. She was twenty six minutes late. Aoi said he didn't want to go when all the employees at Maid Latte harassed him, but secretly he was more than exited. He even got all dressed up for the occasion. In his brand new dress. It was a no sleeve, pink and black plaid dress, with bows all over it and on the pockets that sat in the front. With it he wore matching bows in his "hair", one on each side. For shoes he wore his new Black lace up boots over white thigh-high socks. He leaned against one of the gates in front of the school. "_Where is she?"_ he thought. Suddenly he saw her running towards him with the tickets in her hand. Her hair was half up and she was wearing jean shorts and a baggy t-shirt that had a picture of a box of pocky with a cute little face on it. Her choice of shoes: Black converse. She ran up out of breath.

"I'm sorry I'm late Aa-kun!"

"Lets go." Aoi sighed and grabbed her hand. He began pulling her towards the amusement park.

X-X-X

When they arrived at the Amusement park Aoi turned to Rin.

"Where are the tickets?" Rin looked at him puzzled.

"What tickets?"

"What tickets! The free ones you got and you had them when running here!" Rin busted out laughing.

"I'm just kidding Aa-kun! They're right here!" She held them out barely able to contain her laughter. Aoi snatched the tickets from her hand and showed them to the man at the gate of the park. The two headed in. The place was very crowded.

"Oi Rin-chi! Don't get lost!" He went to grab her hand but she was already gone. Aoi was shocked and felt very scared. He looked around frantically as he made his way out of the crowd. Then as he looked down sullenly someone with black converse stepped up in front of him. He looked up and saw a happy Rin holding all sorts of food from sweet dumplings to cotton candy.

"Here Aa-kun!" She held out a cotton candy toward him. He hit it to the ground.

"Don't just run off doing whatever you want! I was worried!" Rin's face fell.

"I just thought Aa-kun would need help having fun…." Aoi's face went from angry to sad. He sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry." Rin's face brightened. She grabbed Aoi's hand and started to pull him towards all the rides.

"C'mon Aa-kun lets go on those!" She pointed to the roller coasters.

X-X-X

After going on many different rides: Carousels, Roller coasters, you name it, Aoi was actually having fun. He couldn't manage to wipe the bright smile off his face.

"Aa-kun has such a cute smile!" Rin gleamed. Aoi tried to hide his smile and made an even funnier face. Rin just started laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny!" Aoi pouted.

"Lets go on that!" Rin pulled him toward the Ferris wheel. The line was huge! With Aoi's impatient temper he wasn't going to wait in _that_. He grabbed Rin's arm.

"C'mon we can find something better to do. I'm not waiting in that line." Rin wouldn't budge.

"Aaaaaaa-kuuuunn! I wanna ride that!" She whined.

"Aoi Chan does not wait in lines!"

"Then we won't wait!" she brightened and grabbed Aoi's hand and pulled him through the mob of people. Everyone looked down at the two but when they saw "two" cute "girls" they lost any interest of scolding them. When they reached the gate the two went right into a cart5 and as the cart started to take off Aoi looked at Rin.

"How'd you know they'd let us cut?"

"Aa-kun's so cute! Who wouldn't let him cut?" She gleamed at him. Then when they were high up she looked out the window of the cart. She grew an amazed look in her eyes as she began pointing out things in the park.

"Look Aa-kun there's the roller coaster you liked! And the tea cups! And there's where we ate lunch! Aha!" She was so overjoyed at the sights. Aoi looked at her confused on why she was so happy. And then he smiled because he was happy too.

X-X-X

As they were heading towards the exit of the park with nothing left to do something caught Rin's attention.

"Aa-kun Do that with me!" She pointed to a billboard over a pathway that read:

"La Fru fru Couple's Tournament!

Does your love have the stamina to win one our grand prizes?

First Prize: 40 coupons for free doughnuts from Doughnut shack

Second Prize: 15% Hiroshi's Dry cleaning"

"Why would you want to do that? None of those prizes are any good."

"I want doughnuts ….." Rin was fantasizing about doughnuts with drool running down her chin. Then a girl was talking to her boyfriend and Aoi and Rin could hear the conversation.

"Yuuta! Pleasee! The winners get to dress up and get their picture in the newspaper! And the girls get to wear brand name costumes form 'La Fru Fru'!"

Aoi imagined himself in a famous La fru fru costume. They were a famous brand all over Japan especially if you wee looking for cute cosplay. He giggled at the thought of himself in a cute bunny costume.

"Lets do it!" He dragged Rin down the Path.

X-X-X

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The even you've all been waiting for!n The La fru fru sponsored Couple's Tournament!" Announced a man in a suit with a very loud voice through the microphone. Aoi looked around they're was more than fifty couples standing in the participants area. He looked down at the participants bracelets him and Rin had received theirs read 49. The couple with the girl and the Boy, Yuuta were 50. Aoi looked around and saw what he hoped was a hallucination.

"Look Aa-kun! It's Takumi-kun and Misa-Niichan! They entered too!" Aoi's face had a very worried expression. _"We might be no match for them." he thought. _

"_Let's go say hi!" Rin brought them to Misaki and Usui. _

"_Misa-niichan! Takumi-kun!" Rin hugged Misaki and Usui in one big hug._

"_R-Rin-Chan?" Misaki was surprised._

"_So you and the squirt are doing the contest as well?" Usui raised an eye brow. Aoi grew angry._

"_Who are you calling a squirt?" Usui stuck out his tongue and turned back to Rin and Misaki._

"_Aa-kun's gonna win me the doughnuts!" Rin smiled._

"_Who said I would? I just want that costume picture."_

"_Well that'll be hard to get once we win it." Usui stuck his tongue out at Aoi again. Then the announcer started up again._

"_In this tournament you will be testing the physical strength of your love and how well you work with your partner! There will be two rounds. In the first round you will run carrying your partner in your arms! Good practice for your wedding eh?" The man winked at the audience. "The starting line is right over there folks!" All of the participants mobbed over to the line. All of the boys started to pick up their girl friends. Usui turned to Misaki and scooped her up._

"_W-what are you doing!"_

"_Prez is a lot lighter than me so just let me handle this one." He smiled._

_Aoi looked at Rin. Then right as the man blew a horn that signaled to start Rin scooped up Aoi. He was so startled. Of course Usui and Misaki took the lead. But suddenly Usui looked to his side and even he was shocked. His eye brows raised way up, Rin had managed to catch up to him and was neck and neck with him. Aoi and the other two just looked at Rin awe struck. _

_A the end of the race only ten couples made it past the finish line of the 2 mile course. Usui beat Rin by a second and actually broke a sweat doing so. As everyone caught their breath the announcer spoke again._

"_Congrats to the ten couples that made it past the first round! During the second round these ten couples will face three obstacles on a prepared course. These obstacles will test your team work! First is the Infamous shoulder ride across the water! Then you must try your luck at the three legged climb! And last the shooting obstacle!"_

_Aoi knew he lacked a lot of the skills needed for these obstacles. In the shoulder ride you ride on your partner's shoulders as they step across a river hopping from stone to stone. In the three legged climb you climb up a rock climbing wall with one of you and your partner's legs tied together. And in the shooting obstacle you or your partner drive a gulf cart around while the other shoots down the other participants. _

_In the Shoulder ride obstacle Rin offered to let Aoi on her shoulders. Aoi thought about it because he now knew she was fast and strong but she was also very clumsy. So he let her up on his shoulders and they crossed with a little bit of difficulty. Usui had Misaki on his shoulders and they crossed over easily. Two couples already got disqualified in that one obstacle. In the next Obstacle Rin basically dragged a dangling Aoi up the climbing wall and tied with Usui and Misaki who were both burning on up the wall. Another three couples were disqualified in that Obstacle. In the final Obstacle Aoi took over the gun which shot a special laser that would cause the Golf cart to turn off . And Rin would steer the cart. The five couples that were left would compete until only one was left. _

_The war started with a shot to the sky. Right away Usui, who was driving, and Misaki, who was the shooter, knocked out two couples. For the first few minutes Aoi couldn't shoot anything due to Rin's attempt at getting used to driving the cart. _

"_What are you doing!" Aoi held on for dear life as Rin did a wheelie. The announcer spoke through his microphone._

"_The last three contestants will compete for our grand prizes!" The third couple was the couple from before the contest. The boy, Yuuta was driving. Due to Rin's crazy maneuvering no laser could hit them. Somehow Aoi managed to hit right on the front of Yuuta's golf cart disqualifying that couple, leaving Usui and Misaki, and Aoi and Rin to battle it out. Misaki had better Aim and a better chance of hitting the Mark but Rin's crazy Maneuverings gave Aoi and her the advantage of being able to dodge anything. The two teams drove around vigorously. Aoi was having the time of his life as was Rin. Both of them had huge grins on their faces. But suddenly Rin lost what little control of the wheel she had right as Misaki shot at their front tire. The laser hit the side of the cart and automatically it shut off. _

"_And team 26 has won!" Shouted the announcer. "But don't worry Team 49 you will receive a 15% off coupon for Hiroshi's dry cleaning!" Rin looked so sad as the two teams stood up front with their prizes in hand. Aoi couldn't bear to look at her. Then Usui came over._

"_Here." he handed Rin the coupons for the doughnuts and took the dry cleaning coupon. He then grabbed Misaki's hand and pulled her away._

"_Where are you taking me?" _

"_C'mon Misa-chan let's go celebrate our win somewhere more private." He smirked. The announcer came over to them._

"_Eh? Where's team 26? Well if they already left I guess the runners up get to take the photo."_

_X.X.X_

_It's pretty weird that your both girls." said the attendant who was dressing Rin. Rin just giggled. _

"_Alright, your all done your friend is over there."_

_Rin walked away with a puffy grey tutu with a matching sequined Tailcoat jacket and white dress shirt underneath it. She also wore black sequined heels, with huge bows on them, that she could barely walk in. She also wore a head piece with a Black sequined mini top hat on it. She walked over to where Aoi dressed himself. He came out with his blonde wig up in pig tails with a sequined pink bunny ears head piece, a long with a matching sleeveless pink sequined dress with a poofy skirt that was dressed in red sequined bows. For shoes he wore red sequined flats with bows on them. The two were pulled over to an area in front of a back drop of the La Fru fru Brand name. They posed for their picture and smiled brightly. Aoi was so exited to be wearing that outfit and Rin was Just happy to be having fun. _

_X-X-X_

_After they left the Amusement park Rin was skipping along playfully in front of Aoi. Aoi was reflecting on how much fun he had. He couldn't remember ever having that much fun with any one. While he was having this thought he didn't notice Rin skip into the road while the walk signal was still red. She was so off in her own world she didn't notice the red sports car heading straight for her at full speed. Aoi saw the car right as it was about to collide with Rin._

"_Rin-chi!" The car slammed on it's breaks just as it hit Rin. She flew up onto the hood and bounced over the roof, then rolled off onto the ground slamming into the hard cement. Aoi ran to her. Then Rin blacked out._

_X-X-X_

_Momo-chi is sowwy it took sooo long to post! :3_


	4. Lunch Box of love!

Aoi sat in the hospital Emergency waiting room. He replayed the scene over and over again in his head.

X-X-X

**(AOI'S FLASHBACK)**

Aoi ran to where Rin was laying lifeless on the pavement. As he was kneeling by her side trying to get her to regain consciousness tears were streaming down his face and People off the street crowded around them. Someone called the ambulance. When the ambulance came they ordered Aoi to hop in with them. They had him explain in detail how the car hit her and how she fell. Aoi could barely breath. The mascara he was wearing was smeared all over. The men in the ambulance tried to reassure him it'd be alright but they knew it most likely wouldn't. The way she was hit could cause Paralysis or severe brain damage. When they arrived at the hospital The doctors hauled her off to somewhere Aoi could not follow. And that's how he found himself sitting where he was. A doctor and a white lab coat came walking towards him.

"Excuse me miss-"

"Is she gonna be okay!" Aoi cried out.

"Well… Your friend was lucky….. A hit like that can cause severe injuries such as permanent brain damage or paralysis of the spine. But your friend manage to assert her self in a fetal position before she hit the pavement. This Protect her head and most of her spine. But some bones in her arm are close to shattering and her right leg is severely damaged. Plus a broken wrist. And there's also damage to both her hands. And her spine was shifted a bit. We called the girl's father and received permission to reassert her spine. She is recovering now."

"Her father? I he coming?"

"He is on his way here now."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course."

X-X-X

Aoi walked into Rin's Hospital room. The doctor left with a bow. Aoi looked at Rin. She looked so broken with her casts and bandages. She was connected to an I. The only thing that was even close to looking unharmed was her head with the only injury being a scratch on the forehead that was covered by a band aid. Aoi looked at her hands. They were limp and lifeless. Aoi brushed his hand over hers. Her hands were cold. He retracted his hand. Clenched his fist and ran out of the hospital.

X-X-X

Over the next couple of days Aoi visited Rin at the hospital. He noticed there was always no one there. But there was always a lunchbox on her side table. It always had a little note that read "From dad". But everyday that lunchbox went to waste because she never woke up to eat it. The doctors said that though she had no head injuries, the shock of the scene could have put her in a mini coma. But today when Aoi walked in the room after school Rin was awake.

"Aa-kun….."

"R-rin-chi ….." Aoi almost started to cry but he wiped away his tears before she could see.

"I guess I took a really long nap." she smiled. Aoi laughed and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Your such a silly girl."

"Hey Aa-kun, Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything." He kept wiping his tears away.

"My dad made me that lunchbox over there. But my hands won't work to eat it. And I don't think any of the nurses want to feed it to me. So would you?" Aoi just nodded his head continuously. He pulled up a chair next to her bed. He unwrapped the lunch and opened the chopsticks. He began by feeding her an egg rollup.

When she tasted it she smiled so brightly.

"Your dad must be a really good cook."

"He is. He does all of the stuff that a wife would usually do."

"I see."

"You can eat some too Aa-kun I don't think my dad would mind."

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh." Aoi fed her another bite.

"The nurses said I must be popular because I had a boy and girl who would visit me all the time. I knew I wasn't really popular so I figured it was you Aa-kun."

"On school days I just came in my uniform." Aoi was embarrassed. Rin just laughed.

"I'm happy you came for me." She smiled with her mouth full.

"Keep your mouth shut when your eating!" Aoi laughed.

"Oops!" Rin laughed as well.

X-X-X

Everyday after that Aoi came and fed Rin her lunch box. Sometimes he read to her and other times they just talked. One day Aoi started to wonder why no one else ever was around when he visited her. He decided to ask her.

"How come I never se your Brothers or Dad around?"

"Dad brings Shinji-oniitan and Nobuo-oniitan early in the morning. And Takumi-oniitan comes around late at night." She said as she devoured a piece of cake that Aoi fed her.

"Takumi!" Aoi almost fainted as a picture of Usui as Rin's older brother popped into his head.

"Wait! Don't faint Aa-kun! Taku-kun and Takumi-oniitan are two different people! I swear!" She also looked as though she were going to faint.

"_Taku-kun_? Now your on even more familiar terms with him?" Aoi raised an eye brow at her. Rin sweat nervously.

"Well Misa-niichan and Taku-kun come and visit me sometimes….. And…. and He said I could call him that!"

"I see." Aoi was skeptical, "Who else comes to visit you?"

"Well a lot of the student council members, like the vice president."

"Vice president?"

"Yeah he always brings me flowers and cards from the other members and the principle." Aoi wanted to meet this Vice president for some reason. Something made him uneasy about it.

X-X-X

I don't own Maid Sama!~ Please read and review! :3


	5. Meet the Suzuki Boys!

Today, was a school holiday. So Aoi went to the hospital around noon. When he got to the door that read "_Suzuki, Rin_", he realized he could hear voices through the door. It sounded like there were more than two men in there. Aoi opened the door slowly. When he entered the room everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at him. The first Man was older, he looked about mid-thirties and was feeding Rin a piece of cake. The man had short, scruffy brown hair, the type you want to run your fingers through, and glasses. He wore a collared button-up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of casual khakis. _"That must be her dad." _thought Aoi. The tallest of them all had dark brown hair, and dark eyes, that seemed cold. He wore a suit and had one diamond earring in his ear. Then the next looked like a high school kid. His features were a lot like Rin's. He had big brown eyes and his hair was a little long and swooshed across his forehead. He wore a white polo, ripped jeans, and a pair of black high top converse. He also wore an intricately designed seashell necklace around his neck. Then there was a kid who didn't look much older than Rin and Aoi. This boy had spiked Black hair with red highlights, and his eyes were a clear grey. He wore heavy black boots, and bondage pants, with chains hanging everywhere. His shirt was long sleeved and ripped in different places all up the sleeves, and the neckline was cut out, showing multiple necklaces. He also had a few piercings, snakebites, a lip piercing with a chain connected to it that connected to one of the many piercings on his ear, and a small eyebrow piercing. All the boys were unusually handsome. _"and those.."_ He thought, _"Must be her brothers."_

"Aa-kun!" Rin was the first to speak with a bright grin on her face. "Dad, that's Aa-kun, my new friend!"

"It's nice to meet you Aoi-kun." The man said with a warm smile.

"Chan," Aoi corrected the man. But for some reason, Aoi felt unusually embarrassed to have talked to the man like that.

"Haha, okay. Aoi-Chan." Mr. Suzuki laughed.

"NO WAY." The blonde boy spoke up, "_You're _Aoi-chan? The Aoi-chan!" Then Aoi's ego rose up again.

"That's me!" Aoi said in his cutest voice.

"You always were the type of pervert to look up web idols Nobu." the kid with the piercings teased.

"Shut up!" the blonde, who Aoi assumed was Nobuo, pouted. "Aoi-chan isn't at all like other web idols! She's pure innocence!" He looked as if he was touched with a tear in his eye. Mr. Suzuki sweat dropped.

"Anyway," Rin stuck her tongue out at her two brothers. "That's Nobuo Onii-tan," she pointed to the blonde, he waved with a goofy grin on his face. "That's Shinji Onii-tan," she pointed to the kid with piercings, he smiled. " And that's Takumi Onii-tan!" she pointed to the tall one leaning on the wall, he just nodded and kept the same straight face.

"It's not often we all get to come like this," started Mr. Suzuki, "usually I have to bring Nobuo and Shinji before school, and Takumi stops by on his own after he gets out of work, late at night. Luckily we were blessed with a holiday today." he grinned.

"But I bet Takumi's still gonna leave to go to work soon, even though we just got here." Nobuo looked angry and wouldn't even glance toward Takumi. Takumi grunted.

"He's right. I should get going. There's a lot to do today even though it's a holiday." He went and kissed Rin on the forehead before heading towards the door.

"What'd I tell ya'?" Nobuo scoffed.

"Maybe if you'd stop spending your time sleeping around, you'd understand what it's like to have to work." Takumi whispered as he was leaving. His sharp tone mixed with those cold eyes gave Aoi the chills.

"At least I actually care about my family!" Nobuo shouted after him.

"Hey! Hey! Settle down." Mr. Suzuki pleaded. "He's got a lot to do at the office. Aoi looked at Rin, She was looking sorrowfully at the floor.

"Rin-chi, look here. Satsuki wanted me to bring you some candy." Aoi handed her a small pink bag filled with Maid Latte candies. Rin's eyes lit up and she started shoving them in her mouth three at a time.

X-X-X

After about a half hour of small talk, Rin was thirsty.

"I'll go get her a juice!" Nobuo said excitedly.

"I want one too, and I'm sure everyone else does as well. So me and Aoi-chan will come help you carry them." Shinji stated.

"Wha-" before Aoi could finish his question he was being dragged out the door by Shinji. As the three boys walked down the Hall towards the vending Machine, Shinji turned to Aoi.

"So you're the boy who Rin-chan likes." Shinji looked Aoi up and down. Nobuo, who was whistling with his hands in his pockets, stopped suddenly when he heard this.

"How can you just call Aoi-chan a boy flat out like that!"

"Nobu, Nobu, Nobu." Shinji shook his head disappointed. "I swear sometimes your so dense, no wonder you stayed back a year."

"What? At least I have manners!" Nobuo pouted.

"Have you not realized that your idol isn't really a girl?" Shinji sweat dropped. Aoi shuffled uncomfortably.

"NO WAY." Nobuo looked so shocked and heart broken.

"Rin-Chan's been talking about a boy, 'Aa-kun', for the last couple weeks. And now you meet 'Aoi' notice any similarities?"

"…." Nobuo stayed quiet. Shinji face palmed.

"Anyway! If you really care about Rin, none of us are going to judge you for wearing girl clothes because when our mother was alive she taught us, that everyone is different, and different isn't always weird. I just want to know, as Rin's big brother, that you actually care about her. She doesn't have many true friends, and she's had somewhat of a rough life." Shinji explained. Aoi thought for a moment. Then looked insulted.

"Why wouldn't I care about her?"

"Not sure. Just checking."

"So does this mean that Rin-chan is gonna be Aoi-Chan's boyfriend or would it be girlfriend?" Nobuo looked confused. Shinji and Aoi both face palmed.

X-X-X

When the three re-entered Rin's hospital room with arms full of drinks, Rin and her father weren't alone. Talking to Mr. Suzuki was a tall, sharp looking boy, with long black hair and glasses. Aoi immediately recognized this boy.

X-X-X

Momo-chi keeps taking soooo long to update D: you guys must hate me ;[


	6. Nurse Latte!

Manda-chi's so sorry for not updating, it's been a rough year/; But all you guys nice reviews motivated me to keep going, thank you so much^.^

X-X-X

"Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter Kouhei-kun!" Mr. Suzuki said shaking the boy's hand.

"It's my pleasure Sir, Suzuki-san makes for an incredible president of our student council." the boy smiled politely putting a vase full of flowers on Rin's bedside table. "It's so great to finally meet her family."

"Oh! Boys!" Mr. Suzuki waved the boys over, "Come meet Rin's Vice President, Kouhei Yamada." The boy bowed.

"It's an honor to be able to meet Suzuki-san's older brothers."

"Nice to meet ya!" Nobuo laughed and copied Kouhei bowing over and over again until Shinji grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up.

"So you're the famous Vice president who helped Rin-chan make the cut." Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you could say that." Kouhei laughed modestly. Aoi already didn't like this guy. What did Shinji mean by helped Rin make the cut? And why was this guy so formal and polite, and most of all, why didn't he even acknowledge Aoi! Aoi cleared his throat.

"What is the reason for your visit?" Nobody but Aoi and shinji noticed the boy smirk at Aoi's impatience before he replied politely about the flowers a student wished to give Rin. But Soon after, he left saying he had work to do in Rin's absence. When the Boy was gone, Shinji whispered to Aoi.

"Watch that guy around Rin-chan. I don't trust him." Aoi agreed in his head.. Something about that guy was off.

X-X-X

A few weeks later Aoi was still visiting Rin at the hospital everyday. One day before he went to the hospital he stopped at Maid latte to get a cake for Rin. He was surprised to see all the maids sitting at tables where there would usually be customers.

"Oi, why are you guys all lazing about!" Aoi put his hands on his hips.

"We have no customers." Subaru spoke up. Aoi looked around and saw that there really was no customers in sight. Misaki sighed having no work to do.

"What're you doing her Aoi-chan?"

"He's probably here to pick up a cake for Rin-chan!" Satsuki came in squirming with delight at the thought of Aoi dedicated to visiting Rin everyday.

"I know!" Erika squealed. "Why don't we all go visit Rin-chan?" Everyone agreed excitedly. Except Aoi.

"Whaaaaat! A-a-all of you?"

"Well it's not like we have any customers.." Satsuki put her finger to her chin in thought. "Let's do it!" She pounded her fist on her hand and grinned. All of the Maids piled into the locker room and changed into their regular clothes. Leaving Usui and Aoi waiting for them outside. Usui handed Aoi a box with the cake in it and smirked. Aoi snatched the box and started walking toward the hospital.

X-X-X

When the group reached Rin's hospital room, Aoi turned to them.

"Be careful of her left arm! And don't be too loud! There's other people in this hospital." The whole bunch saluted Aoi.

"Aye aye captain!" they all said in unison. Aoi just sweatdropped and opened the door. Rin was staring out the window and when she heard the door she knew it would be Aoi. Her grin grew even wider when she saw that he brought all of Maid Latte. Her eyes got all teary.

"Everyone came here to see me?"

"Don't think you're something so special." Aoi scoffed and dropped the box with the cake in her lap. Then he smiled at her. She grinned and gobbled down the cake. Satsuki popped up.

"SO MOE!" She squirmed. Everyone laughed and started asking Rin how she was doing and about her recovery. They told her about how Maid latte was doing and told jokes and made her laugh. Aoi just stood back next to Usui. Usui smiled at him. And Aoi knew why. Normally Aoi would of had a fit that the attention wasn't all on him. But it was different with Rin. He was happy just to see her happy.

After a while, Rin was thirsty. Aoi called the nurse for some tea. It was almost forty five minutes before the Nurse finally came.

"I'm so sorry for the wait! Half our staff was laid off yesterday! There's so many patients and so little nurses!"

"It's okay, it must be hard to get to every patient at the exact moment with so little of you." Satsuki sympathized.

"So many patients are either hungry or thirsty, or need new pillows or want to be taken outside! It'd be a lot easier with just a few more hands to help out!"

"We could help!" Misaki spoke up. The nurse looked worried.

"But you wouldn't get paid.."

"That's okay! We'll think of it as Maid latte's volunteer work!" Satsuki got excited.

X-X-X

All of the girls were wearing white Maid uniforms. They actually looked pretty cute. Usui grabbed Misaki by the waist.

"I think I need some treatment Nurse." He whispered seductively. Misaki's face turned red and she pushed him away with brute force.

"PERVERTED ALIEN!"

"Repulsive.." Aoi sweat dropped. After the head nurse gave the girl's instructions, they went right to work. They brought food and drinks to patients, Took them for walks outside, Changed bed sheets, brought them new pillows and books to read, changed tv channels, fed them. When they finally got a break it was dark and most of the patients were asleep. Everyone met back in Rin's room. Rin, Usui, and Aoi were playing cards. Aoi was getting Angry because he kept losing. And Rin was laughing at how angry he was.

"Being a Nurse sure is hardwork!" Erika collapsed in a chair.

"Hard work is good for the Soul!" Misaki wiped her brow satisfied.

"I can't imagine how these nurses felt with even less people to work with, it must have been terrible!" satsuki cried. "But at least I can use these pictures I took as a promotional item!" She grinned.

"When did you!" Everyone was in awe. That was Satsuki's plan from the start. Maid Latte Voluteer work aka Promotional Item. Suddenly, there was a loud noise from the room next to Rin's. Everyone ran in. They found an old man who had fell off his bed, he had stopped breathing.

"Help! Help!" Everyone cried and press ed the emergency button over and over again. Noone came.

"They didn't teach us to do real nursing!" Erika panicked. Then Subaru dropped down and propped the man up on her knees.

"I took a course on CPR last year!" She laid the man down flat and spread his arms out. She started pumping his chest in counts of four. Everyone was watching anxiously. Finally the man let out a gasp of breath. Following that was everyone's sigh of relief. Everyone started clapping for Subaru and she blushed timidly.

"You saved my life." the old man smiled.

"Nice going Subaru! Who knew our shy Subaru was a hero!" Satsuki grinned, "now about a picture of you two?" Everyone sweatdropped.

X-X-X

The nurses finally came and helped the man back into his bed. They apologized for the inconvenience and convinced the head of the hospital to give all the laid off nurses there jobs back. Everyone went home except for Misaki, Usui, and Aoi.

"I'm surprised you didn't save the man misaki-chi, it seems in your character." Aoi scoffed.

"Well Subaru beat me to it" she smiled, "all that matters is that he's okay."

"Today sure was exciting!" Rin giggled. "I hope everyone comes back and visits me again!" Usui patted Rin's head.

"Me and prez here'll be back next week kid." Then he grabbed Misaki's hand and left. Misaki surprised, waved goodbye.

"Aa-kun's gunna come back tommorow right?" Rin looked at aoi with puppy eyes.

"Don't I always?" Aoi blushed and got embarrassed and angry.

"The nurses said with Aa-kun here I get better much faster!" Rin grinned. Aoi couldn't help but smile.

X-X-X

(: Please review!


	7. Yamada revealed!

Today, Aoi skipped school to take pictures. He noticed his number of viewers on his website dwindling because he had been so busy with Rin he forgot to take new pictures. He went to the big fountain downtown and shot his first set. He sat down for a break and noticed a familiar face sitting on the other side of the fountain. It was Shinji! He was wearing a Seika high uniform except his shirt was untucked an he wore no tie. He had the same chains hanging off his khakis and kept all his necklaces on. Apparently Misaki was slacking off. Not only was he out of uniform and blatantly skipping but he was smoking! A slim cigarette stuck out of his mouth. Aoi went over and poked him.

"So this is how you spend your days?" he placed a hand on his hip. Shinji smirked.

"I don't think you're one to talk." He looked Aoi up and down and grinned. "At this rate you won't make it to high school. I don't have to worry about not passing because I don't have to study to pass my tests with flying colors." This was true. Shinji had the highest exam scores in his class, unlike his brother Nobuo who placed in the seventh lowest of his class. Aoi stuck up his nose.

"I haven't skipped since I met Rin-chi! There was just things I needed to do today!" Shinji laughed.

"My sister never really had friends until you. Now she tells me stories all the time about you and her friends from the Maid café. So I guess I should thank you. We used to worry because by the time she started middle school, She was nothing like most girls. Our dad has always tried to put her in girly, frilly clothes and do her hair. But by the end of the day she gets her dress dirty and her hair falls out. The only role models she's ever had were us. Our mom died when she was only 8. It was okay for her to be unrefined in elementary school but when middle school started girls would alienate her. The only friends she had were boys and at that time all the boys starting looking at the cute girls who made their own lunches and did their hair nice. She was alone. She never let it bother her though. She always said that she has the best big brothers in the world and she didn't need friends. But girls started to bully her, they'd throw things at her or push her down. She'd get angry and push the other girls and then come home crying. So Nobuo and I had to start walking her to and from school. When she met you she told us we didn't have to walk her home anymore. We aren't so worried anymore. She started attempting to do her hair before school and she wanted our dad to teach her how to make lunch boxes. We were all really freaked out when she went to the hospital. We all have bad memories of the hospital. But the nurses all say she gets better and better everyday when you're around."

"What about the student council?"

"I don't think that Yamada kid is very much of a friend to Rin-chan. He's actually pretty sketchy. His father runs a multi-million dollar company and he randomly transferred to your school from a private school. There has to be some reason you take your kid out of private school and put him in a public school. Also, Rin has never met any of the other student council members. And all the cards and the flowers that are supposedly from them are never signed. Rin says she doesn't even do any work because Yamada does it all for her. And being as lazy as she is she wouldn't complain about that." Shinji sweat dropped.

"You sure know a lot." Aoi crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Did you think Nobu was the brains of the family?" Shinji smirked. "C'mon." He put his cigarette out and got up. He started walking with his arms behind his head.

"W-Where are we going!" Aoi grabbed his equipment and hurried after.

"Well, since neither of us is doing anything useful we should go visit Rin-chan." He said without looking back.

X-X-X

"Shinji-oniitan!" Rin yelled shocked. "You and Aa-kun are skipping school again!" She pouted.

"Just to see you!" Shinji smiled an messed up her hair. Rin grinned.

"Were you taking pictures Aa-kun? You're in Girl mode."

"Yea-" Rin cut him off.

"Rin wants to take pictures too!"

"Why would the great Aoi-sama degrade to taking pictures of someone else?"

"No! I wanna take picture _with_ Aa-kun!"

"Oh.. Well I guess it wouldn't hurt.."

"Yay!" Rin looked so happy. Shinji grabbed the camera.

"I'll take the pictures."

"Are these pictures going to go on your website?" Rin's face glowed.

"Of course not!" Rins face fell, Aoi couldn't resist. "Only if they're really cute. That means I'll have to fix your hair." Aoi brushed out Rin's hair while Shinji set up the camera. Aoi sat half on the hospital bed posing cutely with his finger on his chin. Right before the camera flashed Rin leaned in and kissed Aoi on the cheek. Aoi's innocent smile became innocent shock.

"Got it!" Shinji was satisfied.

"W-w-what was that!" Aoi yelled at Rin embarrassed.

"Aa-kun said it had to be cute, so Rin did something cute.." Rin giggled.

X-X-X

A few pictures later it was already time for school to get out. Shinji kissed Rin on the cheek.

"I've got to get going, Nobu will be looking for me." And he was gone. Aoi stayed and talked to Rin for a while. He went out in the hallway to get some juice telling her he'd be right back. When he returned with two juices he heard voices in the room.

"So Suzuki-San...Have you talked to your brother about joining my father's company?" it was Kouhei's voice undoubtedly.

"Um..Nope."

"I thought that if I helped you become popular you would talk your brother into joining the Yamada Company." He attempted to sound kind but you could hear the impatience in his voice.

"I don't really like talking to Takumi-oniitan about work.."

"Well you like being popular don't you?"

"I'm not really popular.."

"You must be! You got all those votes for Student Council President and Students keep sending you flowers and cards!" Then Kouhei noticed Aoi in the doorway, he smiled a sly smile. "And... All your new friends Hyoudou-san and the rest of them. I talked them into liking you too." Aoi was shocked. This guy was not only using Rin he was attempting to use Aoi against her!

"You got them to be friends with me..?"

"Of course, they didn't like you on their own. I had to talk them into it." He smiled dangerously.

"Even Aa-kun..?"

"'Aa-kun' hated you too until I told him how good of a person you were." That was crossing the line. Aoi jumped to storm in the room but Kouhei had already pushed out into the hallway and slammed the door.

"What do you think you're doing!" Aoi barked.

"My father has given me a task and if you were wise you'd continue not to get in my way of completing it."

'What task? Why are you using Rin-chi? What are your intentions!"

"We aren't going to do anything to Suzuki-san. Calm down. If you must know, it's her eldest brother we want. Did you know that he is the successor to the multi-million dollar Suoh Company. And he is not even and heir to the family! It is his raw talent. He made 3.4 million dollars in just two weeks! A commoner like you wouldn't know this but, The Suoh company and My father's company are rivals. If Takumi Suzuki takes control of the Suoh company, our company will go under. So it is important that we get him to work for us before he takes over the company."

"How dare you call Aoi-chan a commoner? And what do you need Rin-chi for then?"

"Suzuki-san is not only the weakest link in the family but she's also the closest thing Takumi Suzuki has left to his mother. He has a soft spot for Suzuki-san and we plan to use that to our advantage. By convincing her that if her brother works for us she can be popular and happy. And what brother wouldn't want to see his darling little sister happy?" The smirk on his face was devilish.

"Not if I can help it! I'm going to tell Rin-chi right now that it's all a scam!" Aoi stomped towards the door to Rin's room. Kouhei pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"You wouldn't do that if you like your net idol website and keeping your _secret_. We have th power to not only ban your website but make it globally known that 'Aoi-chan' is indeed male." He then walked off leaving Aoi with an extremely tough decision. Save Rin and their friendship? Or keep his identity secret?

X-X-X

I think I owe you guys more than one chapter as compensation for the long wait :3


End file.
